1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to positioning devices, and particularly to a positioning device for a runner system.
2. Description of Related Art
After an injection molding product, such as a lens, is molded on a runner system, the runner system is positioned in a retainer of a shearing machine for shearing the molded lens. However, the runner system is not positioned securely and can be moved out of place. As a result, cutting edges made on the lens may not be precise enough to satisfy precision requirements of the lens.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a positioning device that can overcome the above-mentioned limitations.